Paglisan
by mYsTiCaLNigHTsTaLKeR
Summary: [sasusaku] [oneshot] kailangan mamili ni Sasuke.. dahil sa trahedyang nangyari kay Naruto, nais niya itong ipaghiganti.. ngunit di niya rin kayang iwanan si Sakura na nagiisa.. anong mas pipiliin ni Sasuke paghihiganti o pagmamahal? pls R&R.. thnx!


**Disclaimer:** Hindi po sa akin ang Naruto.. o SI Naruto.. Pero sana akin na lang si Sasuke.. hehe..

Haaay.. trip na naman.. gumawa lang ako ng one-shot kasi wala pa akong maisip na sususnod dun sa isa kong fic.. tapos biglang pumasok to sa utak ko.. pag di ko to nasulat agad, baka makalimutan ko na.. o kaya baka sumabog ulo ko! Waaaah! Ayaw! Sige sulat ko na.. baliw na ba ako?

**Reminder:** Medyo madrama to.. kinabag na kasi ako sa pagsusulat at pagbabasa ng mga romance/humor fics eh.. pinasukan yata ako ng maraming maraming hangin habang tumatawa.. hehe.. sana po magustuhan nyo.. tsaka review po ha.. thnx!

* * *

**Paglisan**

**By: mysticalnightstalker**

Nakatira na sina Sasuke, Sakura at Naruto sa iisang bahay. Naging matalik silang magkakaibigan pagkatapos malampasan ang chuunin exams at iba pang pagsubok sa kani-kanilang buhay. Naging maayos at masaya na sana ang lahat kung hindi pa nangyari ang isang matindi, malagim at nakakalungkot na trahedya…

* * *

Nararamdaman na ni Naruto ang panghihina ng kanyang katawan. Unti-unti na ring nauubos ng lubos ang kanyang chakra. Matapos na magamit ang kanyang normal na chakra ay ginamit na niya ang chakrang hiniram niya sa demonyong lobo. Ngunit talagang matigas ang taong ito at tila marami pa siyang natitirang enerhiya sa kabila ng tuloy tuloy na pagsugod ni Naruto.

_Bakit ganon? Paubos na ang lahat ng chakra ko.. Dalawang uri na ng chakra ang nagamit ko pero parang hindi pa rin siya nanghihina.. Nakakangiti pa siya sa kabila ng mga pag-atake ko.._

Napaluhod si Naruto. Talagang nanghihina na siya.

"Uhhh…" ungol ni Naruto ng maramdaman ang mga shuriken at kunai na tumama sa ibat ibang parte ng kanyang katawan. "Sandali na lang at mauubusan na ako ng dugo. Katapusan ko na ba ito?" bulong niya sa sarili.

"Hahahahahahaha! Katapusan mo na Naruto!" sabi ng di kilalang nilalang na kasalukuyang kalaban ni Naruto.

Nabigla si Naruto sa sinabi nito, natakot, kinabahan.. Agad, nakaisip siya ng paraan.

_Ngayon, dalawa na lang ang pagpipilian ko. Iyon ay kung mamamatay akong mag-isa o kasama ko itong kriminal na to._ Nanghihinang isip ni Naruto.

Inipon niya ang kanyang chakra sa isang bahagi ng kanyang katawan. Balak na niyang pasabugin ang kanyang chakra. _Kapag sumabog na ng malakas ang chakra kong ito, maaaring mapasama siya sa magaganap na pagsabog. Hindi ko lang alam kung gaano kalakas ito para maiwasan pa niya. Sana ay magtagumpay ako sa aking binabalak._

Makalipas ang ilang sandali ng pag-iipon ni Naruto ng chakra, ni-release na niya ito na nagdulot ng isang malaking pagsabog sa buong kagubatan. Lumipad ang mga ibon. Matinding katahimikan ang bumalot sa gubat. Dahan-dahang pumikit ang kanyang mata at ang huli na lang niyang nakita ay ang mukha ng pumatay sa kanya at ang labi nitong nakangiti. _Hindi ako nagtagumpay.. Sumablay ako..

* * *

_

Isang tahimik na gabi sa bahay nina Sakura.. at Sasuke..

Bumukas ang pinto ng bahay. Mula doon, lumabas ang isang lalaki. Tahimik niyang sinarado ang pintuan. Tumungo siya sa palaisdaan sa kanilang bakuran. Nakita niya ang kanyang sarili sa tubig. Madilim ang gabi. Tahimik.

_Sakura, patawad pero kailangan kong umalis. Hindi ko alam kung anong magiging reaksyon mo pag nalaman mong wala na ako paggising mo. Pero kailangan kong gawin ito. Alam ko kung sino ang pumatay kay Naruto. Kaibigan natin siNaruto at kailangan ko siyang ipaghiganti. Sakura, paalam._

Nang tumalikod na siya ay biglang bumukas ang pinto. Lumabas si Sakura at tumingin sa binata. "Sasuke?"

Napalingon uli ang binata at tumingin sa direksyon ng dalagang tumawag sa kanya. "Sakura.."

Napansin ni Sakura ang dalang gamit ni Sasuke at nagtanong, "Saan ka pupunta?"

"Sakura, patawad. Alam mo naman ang nangyari kay Naruto. Hindi ko maaring pabayaan na balewalain na lang iyon."

Nangingilid na ang luha sa mata ni Sakura. "Kaya aalis ka? Dahil maghahanap ka ng katarungan?"

"Oo.. alam ko kung sino ang pumatay kay Naruto. Hindi ako matatahimik hangga't wala akong nagagawa upang ipaghiganti siya."

"At iiwan mo ko?" pinipigilan ni Sakura na tumulo ang luha niya.

"Sakura, hindi ko alam kung kailan ako babalik o kung magbabalik pa ako. Pero sa ngayon, ang iniisip ko lang ay ang ipaghiganti si Naruto. Kaibigan ko siya." Kalmado pa rin si Sasuke sa pagpapaliwanag kahit na nasasaktan na rin siya ngayon pa't nakikita niyang nangingilid na ang mga luha ni Sakura sa berdeng mga mata nito.

"At ako? Hindi ba kaibigan ko rin siya? Sasama ako sa 'yo." Nag-iinit na ang ulo ni Sakura. Madali talaga siyang mapikon.

"Hindi, Sakura. Paano pag napahamak ka! Mas lalong hindi ako matatahimik."

"Sasuke, pano pag ikaw ang napahamak!"

"Hindi ko alam. Pero Sakura, kailangan kong maghanap ng katarungan para kay Naruto."

"At iiwan mo akong mag-isa dito! Pano pag dito ako napahamak!" hindi na napigilan ni Sakura ang pagtulo ng kanyang luha.

"Sakura, alam ko na mas ligtas ka dito kaysa naman sumama ka pa sa akin. Mas nasa peligro ang buhay mo kung isasama kita."

"Sasuke, hindi ko kayang maiwan dito hangga't alam kong walang kasiguraduhan ang pagbalik mo."

Medyo nabigla si Sasuke sa narinig niya. Hindi na siya nakasagot. Galit na si Sakura kay Sasuke.

_Hindi ba niya naiintindihan ang nararamdaman ko! _Galit na isip ni Sakura.

Tumalikod na si Sakura. Dahan dahan na siyang tutungo sa loob ng bahay. Napansin ni Sasuke ang paghihikbi pa rin ni Sakura at panginginig ng mga kamay nito.

"Sakura.."

Pagkarinig ni Sakura sa pangalan niya ay humarap uli siya kay Sasuke. Namamaga na ang kanyang mga mata sa kakaiyak.

"Galit ako sayo, Sasuke! Hindi mo ba naiintindihan! Ayokong umalis ka dito! Ayokong iwan mo ko! Gusto kong makatiyak na nadyan ka lang lagi sa tabi ko.." Mahina ngunit galit na sabi ni Sakura. Muli siyang humikbi. Kahit na tumutulo na ang kanyang mga luha ay pinipigil niya pa ring umiyak. "Mahal kita, Sasuke.. At hindi ko na yata talaga kayang mawala ka pa.."

Sa mga salitang binitiwan ni Sakura, saglit na nabigla si Sasuke. Ngunit kasunod ng pagkabiglang yun ay isang masayang ngiti ang sumilay sa mukha niya. Tiningnan niya sa mata si Sakura.

"Masaya ako sa nalaman ko ngayon, Sakura. Mahal din kita. Matagal na. Kaya nga ayoko nang sumama ka pa. Magsisi ako ng sobra sobra pag iniwan mo pa akong nag-iisa sa buhay. Pero buo na ang loob ko. Kailangan kong ipaghiganti si Naruto. Malaki ang utang na loob ko sa kanya." Iniiwas na niya ang tingin niya kay Sakura na patuloy pa rin ang pagtulo ng luha. "Maraming beses na niya akong iniligtas at kung hindi niya ginawa iyon ay sana hindi na kita nakasama pa ng mas matagal."

Hindi na napigilan ni Sakura ang umiyak. Ayaw niya sanang makita ni Sasuke na umiiyak siya. Ngunit hindi talaga niya kayang lumayo si Sasuke.

"Sakura, kung ano man ang kalalabasan ng paghihiganti kong ito, sana ay ipagpatuloy mo ang buhay mo. Isipin mo na lang na buhay pa ako.. o na hindi mo ko kailanman nakilala.. Paalam, Sakura.. Mahal na mahal kita.." Ngumiti si Sasuke kay Sakura ngunit napansin ng dalaga ang lungkot sa mga mata nito.

Umalis na Sasuke. Naiwan si Sakura sa isang madilim na gabi na nag-iisa sa bahay, malungkot.. tahimik.. sa bahay kung saan pinagsaluhan nilang tatlong magkakaibigan ang lungkot, saya, pagkabigo.. pinagsaluhan nila ng kaibigan niyang si Naruto.. at ang kanyang mahal at patuloy pang mamahalin na si Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Makalipas ang mahigit sa isang taon..

Mahaba na ulit ang buhok ni Sakura. Sa nakaraang isang taon ay marami na rin ang kanyang mga manliligaw. Ngunit wala ni isa sa mga ito ang pinalad na makarinig ng "oo" ni Sakura. Dahil hanggang ngayon ay mahal pa rin niya si Sasuke.

Oo nga't nagpatuloy pa rin siya sa buhay. Buhay na wala na si Sasuke. Wala na siyang natanggap na balita mula rito. Kinabukasan pagkaalis ni Sasuke, ilang araw ding hindi nakakain at nakatulog si Sakura.

Bumisita sa kanya si Rock Lee nang nabalitaan na nanghihina na si Sakura. Inalagaan niya ito. Natanggap na rin niya na walang sino man ang makakapalit sa lugar ni Sasuke sa puso ni Sakura. Kaya naging matalik na lamang silang magkaibigan. Kuntento na rin naman si Rock Lee dun.

Nagbalik ang lakas ni Sakura at pinagpatuloy ang buhay niya sa bahay.. sa bahay kung saan nagkasama silang tatlong magkakaibigan.. sa bahay kung saan naiwan na siyang nag-iisa..

Binuhos niya ang kanyang panahon sa ibang mga bagay at sa pakikipagkwentuhan kanila Ino, Hinata at Tenten. Nakakalimutan niya kahit sandali ang mga nangyari sa kanya pag kasama nya ang mga ito. Masaya siya at mayroon pa rin siyang mga kaibigan ngunit hindi pa rin mapapalitan sina Naruto at.. Sasuke..

Kasal na rin pala sina Ino at Shikamaru, at sina Neji at Tenten.. Si Hinata naman, nag-eensayo pa ring mabuti upang maging karapat-dapat na pinuno at tagapagmana sa Hyuuga clan. Marami na ring nanliligaw sa kanya ngunit hindi niya pinapansin ang mga ito.

Paminsan-minsan, bumibisita pa rin si Rock Lee kay Sakura upang tingnan kung ayos lang ito. Naging maayos na rin naman ang buhay ni Sakura kahit na paminsan-minsan ay naaalala niya pa rin si Sasuke. Di niya magawang kalimutan ito tulad ng sabi nito.

* * *

Umulan ng malakas isang gabi. Nanatili si Sakura sa bahay at nanood na lamang ng telebisyon. Kumulog, kumidlat.

_May malakas yata na bagyo ngayon._ Isip-isip niya nang marinig ang kulog.

Biglang may kumatok ng malakas sa gate. Nagtataka si Sakura kung sino ang pupunta sa kanya sa ganoong panahon.

_Sino naman kayang dadalaw sa kin e ang lakas ng ulan? Baka si Rock Lee.. Naku naman! Sinabi ko na sa kanyang wag siyang mag-alala at ayos na ako.._

Madali niyang binuksan ang gate. Nakita niya ang isang lalaki ngunit natatakpan ang mukha nito ng payong na dala-dala. Hindi niya makita ang mukha nito. Sinubukan niyang silipin ngunit masyadong madilim ang gabi.

"Hi, Sakura.." bati ng lalaking ito.

Kinabahan ang dalaga pagkarinig niya sa boses. Umiling siya at tumingin sa taong iyon.

"Uhmm..Rock Lee?"

Binitawan ng binata ang payong. Doon ay nakita niya ang mukha nito. Hindi niya maaaring makalimutan ito. Itim na buhok. Itim na mata. Kulay asul na t-shirt at nakashorts.

"Sasuke..!"

Sumilay ang ngiti sa labi ni Sasuke. Ganon pa rin ang mukha niya, pwera lang sa isang peklat na nasa kaliwang pisngi nito. Hula ni Sakura ay mula ito sa pakikipaglaban ni Sasuke upang maipaghiganti sa Naruto.

"Pasensya na kung natagalan ako. Nahirapan kasi akong hanapin yung puma--" hindi na natuloy ni Sasuke ang sasabihin niya dahil niyakap na siya ng mahigpit ni Sakura. Muling napaiyak si Sakura. At narinig ni Sasuke ang paghikbi nito. Napangiti uli ito.

"Ano ka ba? Nung umalis ako, umiyak ka. Tapos ngayong umuwi na ako, umiyak ka pa rin. Ayoko pa namang makitang umiiyak ka."

Parang hindi narinig ni Sakura ang sinabi ni Sasuke.

"Sasuke, nagbalik ka.." patuloy pa rin ang pagbagsak ng luha kasabay ng malakas na ulan. Niyakap na rin ni Sasuke si Sakura.

"Oo, Sakura.. Nagbalik ako.. Para sayo.."

* * *

Yesssssss! Tapos na baby! Kala ko makakalimutan ko na ung idea ko bago pa matapos tong kwento..

Gagawa po ba ako ng english version nito? Tingin nyo?

Maganda po ba?Review naman po kayo oh..

Nakaka utot kasi ung mga humor fics e.. napupuno kasi ng hangin ung tiyan ko.. Hehe..

Review po kayo ha.. tsaka itutuloy ko pa rin po ung "Are Jokes Really Half Meant?" kahit pasukan na.. Pls po review kayo dito.. tsaka dun sa "Are Jokes..".. sama niyo na rin po ung Alumni Homecoming".. hehe.. adik sa reviews..

Basta po review kayo.. I need and want to know if makakakuha ako ng passing grade as a writer kung magsusulat ako ng drama naman para maiba..

Review po ha! kulit ba? Hehehe.. thnx for reading!... And reviewing! Hehe..


End file.
